User talk:Nalyd Renrut
Welcome! Hi Nalyd Renrut -- we're excited to have IRC Camps Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Can you help me fix my image of Joe? -User:KoopaKidJr. Hey. How should the formatting be for the character pages? Like the the ones on the TDI wiki? --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 22:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) question there is only 16 campers i was thinking we could have maybe more people like GreenMagic01 or is some people going to have 2 characters Weblykinly 01:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Just a thought HI! Is the first day going to be tomorrow? And, if so, what time? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) K. Are there gonna be episode pages, too? I've seen the TDRoleplay wiki. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Cool, sounds fun. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay, can you fix my character userbox? It's all messed up =( I don't know what to do, and I'm sleeping at my aunt's house tonight, so I may not be able to make it. But I still want to participate. =) --IHeartTDInTDA 15:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) We should have a link to IRC like we do on TDI Camps This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 17:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Can you put this on the episode page instead? }} | align=center colspan=2 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | First Aired (CAN) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | First Aired (USA) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=lightblue | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous " }" | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next " }" |} This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 22:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well can you at least make it so you can put an episode name where it says Series Name? By the way, it's Chris McClean, not Chris McLean. Look it up on wikipeida. This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 22:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) If you can give me proof I'll shut up :P This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 22:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I promise I won't. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but I like to improve stuff. This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 22:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) i am doing it now "Gosh" lol (harold moment)--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, I'm not going to be able to make it this time. Sorry. Can you ask for one of the backup people to play Frank? Thank you! -- Turnertang 00:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Are we going to be using TDICAMPS as the channel, or something else? My shout box is broken, so if you already said it there, I wouldn't know. XP --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 20:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait, don't answer that. I see the sidebar place thingy XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 20:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I am perplexed. There is a Leshawna page because...? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Nalyd, why don't make a page where people can put their reason why they can't come, so the episodes don't start late! That should make roll calling easier.--Tditda2010 17:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it would work since I use it on my unoffical TDI Camps page.--Tditda2010 18:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Is this wiki only for this IRC show? Or are there going to be other IRC competitions besides season 2,3,4, etc.? --IHeartTDInTDA 21:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) AKA Princessa! <3 How can I join? And how do u make a userbox??? Please post it on my talk!!!! --Don't you just hate it when the bossy girl comes on! Episode Titles I have titles for Episodes 2 and 3. If Episode 2 is a romance challenge, it should be called Love At First Base. If Episode 3 is a hero challenge, it should be called, Holding Out For A Superhero, or I Need A Superhero. What do you think of them? -User:KoopaKidJr. Possibly... Or maybe Je t'aime that means I love you in french. Or maybe I Love You- Or Do I?, and for super heros Super Zeros or To The Rescue! What do ya think? --IHeartTDInTDA 21:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The titles will be quotes contestants say. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I can make that happen, hahahahaha. Ex. "Oh Nalyd, I feel that Love Is In The Air. Do you?" Or for the super hero one. "OOOH! I wanna be Music Maiden! To the rescue! Bum bum bum! I have my own theme song!" --IHeartTDInTDA 03:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) It's good, Nalyd. I'll try to get one done for next week. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Can the episodes be on November 28th instead? Or is that just too messed up for people (lack of better words XD) SometimesWhen fish say blubThey're really telling you to die.DON'T CLICK HERE 22:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sometime tomorrow or on Friday would be good. EVERYONE will be off those two days. Since this Saturday isn't possible. it'd be better than waiting for soooo long. And Nalyd, if Hero gets first place and Romance gets second place in the vote, will we do the Hero episode and then the Romance one? Cause I reeeeeeeeeeeeallly wanna do the romance one. BTW, typical plot: Boy and girl are friends or they hate each other or they don't know each other, at the beginning. At some point they hate each other. Then they fall madly, insanely in love and happy ending. Good Romance flicks to look up: How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days The Proposal You've Got Mail Those are all good examples =) Besides, Princessa is the ultimate flirt, she could win that. --IHeartTDInTDA 01:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You could put up another poll asking if people want to stick with Dec. 5th, or do it on Friday. Possibly... =) --IHeartTDInTDA 05:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) That's fine about the gallery thing =) I know I have a LOT of them, hahaha. I JUST did that Princess costume this morning. PhotoFiltre = LOVE. But sure go ahead =) --IHeartTDInTDA 16:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, are you gonna put up a poll asking about whether people wanna play tomorrow or next Saturday, because I think you should. --IHeartTDInTDA 00:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) =) Hey Nalyd! What are the movie genres for the two episodes on Friday? Is the second episode romance, and the third superhero? --IHeartTDInTDA 01:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) So nature movie won? I thought it got like 1 or 2 votes... --IHeartTDInTDA 00:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How exactly do you do nature movie challenges? --IHeartTDInTDA 01:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) NALYD PLEASE POST THE USERBOX ON MY PAGE!!!! I gotta get off soon! User:TDALindsayfan1 I sorry...I meant the character box describing character! I know...just want one!User Talk:TDALindsayfan1 Is it ok that I make a character page for next season(IF U LET ME)-Are you Tyler? Jessica Here = Lindsay's 16:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll probably be there, since I can get away with doing my homework I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can i be on next season though as Jessica? PLEASE!--Are you Tyler? Jessica Here = Lindsay's 20:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Woud u mind if I hosted the next season of IRC!--Bridgette Rocks!!! Strange, am I!!! = Host = Abigal, Haley, and Kira = Amy, Bridgette, and LeShawna 20:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd, I was just wondering if I could be an intern or something, or maybe fill in for players? Thanks.--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 20:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have a friend coming over at 6:30, will that be enough time to do the challenges? If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) 1 hour till RP-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 21:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yo Nalyd Rennyrut Tdifan1234 is busy today atleast acording to her USerpage she is-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 21:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) welcomes!-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 22:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. So, should I come to the RP's and play anyone who isn't there?--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 22:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll probably be a little late. I'm having dinner! -[User:KoopaKidJr. Hey since episode 2 is a nature challenge, I have the pefect tile: Environmentalist Galore! or if that is too long then go with Nature Galore!--Tditda2010 02:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me update the Everyone-Joe Conflict page? -User:KoopaKidJr. I missed what the heck happened-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 06:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can we start our own Chatango camp? PLEASE?!?!?! -User:KoopaKidJr. Hey Nalyd, I don't think I can make it this week. My mom's coworker/friend is having a party Saturday night. I may be able to come at the beginning but IDK. I am SO sorry I keep missing. My mother says she won't change her plans just so I can play on here. But I will be here on the 26th. We're going to my Aunt's on Christmas day. We're staying over, then on the 26th we're going back home. So we should be back by 6 =). And on the 2nd of January, I don't know of anything that I'm doing that day, so things look pretty bright. =) Warm Regards, Sarah (AKA IHeartTDInTDA and Princessa.) Maybe I can ask Webkinly, but she controlled Princessa last time, and Princessa wasn't really involved in things too much. Anonymos maybe. I just don't want her getting me kicked off. =/ Tough choices to make. --IHeartTDInTDA 02:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd! A snow "storm"(as people around here who didn't used to live in upstate NY would say) hit Virginia, so my mom doubts the party will happen. So I'll probably be able to come =) --IHeartTDInTDA 22:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I'll make it at exactly 6:00 (Hopefully I do), so can you be Erik until I get there? I'll probably be just a few minutes late. If you do I'll give you an imaginary $100 in cash. If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 16:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I went to relative's house and there piece of crap computer wouldn't let me on IRC. Please tell me you didn't make Erik look like an @$$hole wannabe. If I miss it one more time I'm going to freaking SCREAM! If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 23:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you put up a vote wheher or not next week we should o it on chatango? It runs much faster and its more colorful. I think that it would be a lot easier to use. Maybe that can be the next weekly poll... anyway, thanks. If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 23:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) When are you gonna upload the plot to Episode Five? -User:KoopaKidJr. Coolio! -User:KoopaKidJr. Did you like how I portrayed Ethan? -User:KoopaKidJr. Is someone going to return? -User:KoopaKidJr. Who do you think is going to return? -User:KoopaKidJr. how whats your date of birth and are you the shows maker! did you make this wiki?--The Unregistered User 247 12:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) why woudnt you tell me your birthday i was going to to a wiki fest for you--The Unregistered User 247 13:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) em hala? How many edits do you need to play someone in IRC Camp? Do fluf edits count?--The Unregistered User 247 14:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) im 9 this month nalyd/SHOWS! im 9 this month!if you can make it please be at my freinds show it is called Pokemon New Adventure The Series it is at 8.30.am on java freenode New Adventures channel 1st episode is on january 16th!other episodes are at saturdays at 8.30.am --The Unregistered User 247 14:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Did you deny Koopa's request to make Chatango camps a part of IRC? If you did, can you put it up like you do IRC or put it on the main page of TDICamps? If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd just asking is it my fault Erik left----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok i just feel bad about Erik going----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 23:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) IDK if me and Turnertang are going to be able to make it this week. It's our grandfather's eightieth b-day party, and I don't know when it starts/ends. Just letting you know. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey cant make it i am going to a Utah Jazz game tonight so ya have Tyedye or Trevs player or Nonny play victoria please----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just a person who knows my character is it i dont want a santa episode thing where my character seemed like a jerk (atleast thats what i was told)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Be nice and Sane and her bracelet i would like to have that mentioned just because (i have no idea why but i want it mention) and treat her friends nicely and most important to not act like a jerk----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd! I'm back! I have an important question. Can I join the IRC camp as a late signup?-- GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 00:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd. By any chance will Erik ever get back on the show? It's not really fair that I missed the challenges because of family stuff (of course NOW I don't have anything going on) and Tdafan made Erik look like a jerk and eventually caused him to be voted off. If you think this is unfair and I shouldn't even be asking, I don't mind, but I won't exactly be full of joy either. Happy Holidays! If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 22:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for giving me a chance :) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 22:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i might be late or totally miss(I hope just late)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 17:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I will make it and if there are big 5 min gaps i am in the middle of small chores so ya----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Even though I'm not in season one I have an episode seven title. How about "Ugh, We Cavemen". Just an idea! --The home of master Jessica AKA Jessica 00:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in season 2 though plz and would u mind if we could do challenges during Saturday mornings if I'm in--The home of master Jessica AKA Jessica 00:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kk thnx --The home of master Jessica AKA Jessica 00:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You forgot Monica in the return poll. --'Tdifan + 1234' 00:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC)